The Power Of Love: Zootopia Judy x Nick Fan Fiction
by OliverTheFox
Summary: Nick and Judy has the same feelings towards each other. What challenges will they face during this crazy journey of love? What will love protect them from?
1. Chapter 1: The Date Part 1

Nick stared into Judy's eyes. Those purple eyes were dazzling. Inside, he really wanted to call Judy "cute". Maybe even beautiful. He was strangely attracted to her voice and body, and was almost lost for words when he tried to joke with her. On the other hand, Judy was taking glances at Nick once in a while. Nick's orange fur and his green emerald eyes. God, especially the tail. It looked so fluffy and she was so tempted to punch on it and hug it for the rest of the day.

"Wilde! Hopps! Get back to work!" Chief Bogo's voice blasted out.

The duo jerked, realising that they have been dreaming and got back to their work. Judy looked at her phone. On it was a selfie taken with Nick at Gazelle's concert. It was an amazing performance. She danced till there's no tomorrow. She put down her phone and sighed, and got back to her paperwork.

"LUNCH BREAK!" Nick groaned as the crazy wolf officer sitting behind him screamed.

"Jesus for fuck sake wolfy, keep it down." Nick hissed.

Nick wasn't in a good mood that day. He got up late, got a scolding from Bogo and finally he had to deal with this wolf. As he slumped his face against the table, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Nick, wanna go for lunch? We got an hour." Judy asked with a smile.

Nick felt something in him go warm and stingy. He was talking to a girl of his dreams, beautiful, caring and optimistic. He daydreamed as he looked into Judy's eyes.

"Ummmm... Nick?" Judy was starting to get awkward.

"mmmm... Oh. Hi carrots." Nick replied, unaware of what just happened.

"You wanna go now?"

"For what?"

Judy smacked her forehead and dragged him by his tie and got to their favourite donut shop. Judy ordered a carrot honey glazed donut while Nick had a blueberry donut. They sat down with a cup of coffee each in their hand and started eating heartily.

A few weeks ago, Nick had always thought of going to a date with Judy. He had cried, laughed and even talk to himself when thinking of how the date would turn out.

"Oh Nick, you're so handsome," or "You foxes are emotional too." was what he would say in Judy's perspective. However, he would have nightmare about it too.

"Nick, I'm sorry. A fox and a bunny, it's too strange and predator and prey isn't the good match," Judy would say in his dreams.

He would wake up screaming for Judy to come back and start crying. Never had he cried for the last decades, and he felt horrible. He had decided to go on and ask Judy for a date very soon.

Judy, was also attracted to Nick. She had very similar dreams with Nick in it. She would imagine Nick kissing her, and Nick loving her for the rest of his life. She knew Nick had the same feelings too. But her biggest fears were her parents. Sure, Gideon Grey was a friend of them, but Nick? A fox that used to be a con artist and criminal? She wasn't so sure. Judy decided that it was best that they keep their relationship secret... If it was possible. She guessed it was time to ask him out for a date as soon as possible.

"Nick?"

"Mmm?" Nick replied, munching on his donut.

"Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?"

Nick froze. He felt a lump go up his throat and started coughing from the donut. He quickly swallowed his coffee, he was as red as a tomato. His face was redder than his fur.

"Ehhh... Yeah su-sure." Nick stammered, wiping his mouth awkwardly. Inside, he was jumping for joy. "And we can watch a movie? It's all on me." Nick smiled, trying to act like a gentleman by tugging his tie.

Judy sniggered at his weird and awkward behaviour.

"Saharah mall? I heard that they have a new salad store..." Nick suggested, coming back to his own self again.

"Sure. Hold on... Let me check the time..." Judy glanced at her phone. 45 minutes had passed. Time flies, she guessed.

"We got 15 minutes, let's go!" Judy said as she hopped of her chair, heading back to the police station.

From the donut Judy ate, she was already going hype. As she hopped back to the station, Nick smirked at her adorableness.

"Judy hops." Nick whispered, laughing to himself.

"I heard that!"


	2. Chapter 1: The Date Part 2

Nick waited at the main door of Sahara mall, tapping his foot impatiently. He had been waiting for 10 minutes already, it was 8.40.

"Niiiiiiick!" A squeaky voice rang in his ears.

As Nick turned around, Judy came to him with a hug.

"Sorry. Traffic was bad. Wanna go and have dinner now?" Judy asked with a chuckle.

"Hey carrots, did you have too much coffee or what?" Nick asked. She usually wasn't that hyped up.

"Oh eh..." Judy stammered as she broke away from the hug. "Was just really excited..." she could feel her face go extremely hot. "So, uh, which restaurant are we going anyways?"

"It's the SassySaladz, just there," Nick said as he pointed to the shop. As they walked, Judy asked the question that had been haunting her for the previous afternoon.

"Nick, is this considered a date?" Judy asked. Nick felt the same feeling as he did earlier.

"Call it whatever you want. I'll take this a date." Nick said with a grin on his face. Judy was elated.

As they sat down, a beaver waiter came to them.

'Hello, couple! What would you want today? We have all kinds of salad you imagine!" The beaver said his usual welcome sentence. He took a closer look and realised that it was a peed-prey couple. "Interesting! A fox and a bunny!" The waiter said, smiling. Nick, however, took it as an insult and spat back.

"It's none of your business."

The weaver was taken by surprise but was not amused. "Ah, please don't get me wrong. I never judge these kinds of relationship." He said with a warming smile. Nick realised that he wrongly accused him and in front of Judy too. He apologised.

"Oh, I'm sorry, It's just that we just started and we are concerned about people judging this pred-prey thing," Nick said, blushing a little. Judy giggled. She was glad that the first person to witness their relationship was a kind one.

"I've met many odd couples before, but never a fox and a bunny, though," the weaver said, smiling. Still. "Anyways, what can I get you?"

"What's there on the menu?" Judy asked. Nick laughed. "What?" Judy asked.

"You actually describe what you want in your salad. You create your own salad, my dear." The weaver said, teasingly.

"I'll have a fruit salad, with extra blueberries," Nick said. "And I'll have a carrot salad with some mixed fruits please," Judy said.

"Sure thing..." the weaser said as he scurried off.

"So, uh Nick. Have you had any ex-girlfriends?" Judy asked.

Nick looked away and his grin dropped. Seeing how insensitive she was, Judy apologized.

"Sorry..." Judy said guiltily. Nick shook his head.

"Since you brought it up, it's fine. I'll talk about it one day anyways..." Nick said.

"My ex was a vixen, and her name was Grace. Grace Victoria. She was the one I wanted, for a long time. She was just like you, happy, beautiful and even sly. But one day, she just texted me "We need to talk.". That was how it ended. I didn't know what happened, but I was depressed for a few weeks, and I planned to commit suicide even." Nick said, his voice shaking. "But I was low on cash, and I met Finnick. I mean, he's my best buddy, Fin Nick. Get it?" Nick said, attempting to make a joke to cheer himself up.

Judy just sat and looked deeply into his eyes. Inside, she was literally slapping herself for bringing up the topic.

"Well, we must put things behind us and move on, I guess. But, now I have you, which is even better." Nick smiled, wiping away a tear of his. Judy came up to his and gave him a consoling hug. Nick did not pull away and like a little child, hugged Judy back.

"Well, it was depressing, but I got over with it." Nick said, pulling away, smiling. Judy smiled back, glad that Nick was back to his normal mood.

As they settled down, the weaver came with their salads. He placed the thousand island sauce. Before Nick could take the bottle of sauce, he realized it was missing.

"What the...' he muttered as he looked to his side. It wasn't there. When he looked back, the sauce was back in place.

"Huh?" Nick muttered, scratching his head in confusion. "Carrots, have you seen what-" he said, interrupted by the sly grin of Judy. She had sauce on HER salad already.

As realization hit Nick, he smiled. "Sly bunny."

"Dumb fox." Judy simply replied, with a victory grin as Nick put his share of the sauce.

As they ate their food, they played a game called "Compliment". They would say anything that was nice or very flattering.

"Hmm, I'll go first." Judy said. "Sly and smart."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Dumb and clumsy."

"That's not how the game works!" Judy chilled, giggling.

"Alright. How about... Cute?" Nick asked, squinting his eyes, ready for the impact.

On the other side, Judy was half mad, half laughing. Mad because Nick called her cute, but laughing because of Nick's dumb face.

"You better shut the fuck up before I hit you," Judy warned. Nick sighed. Well, he still didn't see why calling a bunny "cute" is offensive.

As they finished up their food, Judy took out her wallet. But this time, Nick was faster. "Aww. SUCH a gentleman." Judy said sarcastically with a smile. The weaver came and refused it.

"We always give free first meals for newcomers," the weaver said with a smile. Surprised, Nick put his wallet back and thanked the weaver before leaving. As Judy tagged along, she became curious what to do next. "So, uh, what do we do now?"

"Movie." Nick said. A smile broke out from Judy's lips. The last time she watched a movie was two months ago with Nick. Speaking of which, they had already been partners for half a year.

"Oh lookie! Finding Kory!" Judy said, elated. Nick rolled his eyes. Personally, he preferred action and horror movies. But he had no choice, so they went ahead and bought in the popcorn.

When the movie ended, Nick's shirt was wet. Judy was crying when Kory found her parents. (Sorry about the Finding Dory spoiler. But we all know Disney have happy endings.) As Nick dried himself, Judy wiped her final tears on Nick's sleeve. Nick decided to tease her.

"You bunnies. So emotional," he said smirking. Judy punched him playfully in the arm. As they headed out for the exit, they talked about their parents. Suddenly, they heard a gunshot ring. And the bullet barely missed Nick. As they ducked for cover, the wolf with a silenced USP walked around, finding for the duo.

The wolf had a terrible childhood life. When he was nine, his father was driving home from their work. His mother had died when giving birth to him, and his father swore to take care of his kid for the rest of his life. It was near midnight, and there were almost no one. As they drove past a traffic junction, an impact shook the whole car. Broken glass shattered everywhere, some scratching the young wolf. As he whined in pain, he looked around for his father.

"Papa?"

"Papa...?"

His ears dropped as he saw his father in the middle of the road, lying on the floor motionless, a pool of blood beneath him. A truck had his their car. A horse and a bear exited the truck, the female horse looked at the corpse in disbelief.

"Damn. I told ya not tah run de red light." she said, shaking her head.

"So what the hell do we do naw? We ain't calling no police! We'll be charged for murder ya!" the bear said, totally unaware that he just killed an innocent person.

"Let's go. We don't say anything, that's all, m'love." the female horse said, planting a kiss on the bear as they drove off.

Just like that, he lost his whole family.

As he tightened his grip on his handgun, Nick found whatever that could be to his advantage. He picked up a laundry basket from a shop, and also a whistle. Judy picked up a rope and toy gun.

"What's with the toy gun?" Nick asked.

"You'll see." Judy said.

As Nick came out of cover, he heard a shriek. It was Judy. Nick didn't tell her that he was coming out of cover to throw the basket. As if in slow motion, the bullet slowly neared Nick's head.

"I'm gonna die," was the only thing that was in his head when he collapsed. He realized that he was being dragged back as Judy slapped his face. She had pushed him away from the bullet at the right moment.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Judy warned, voice quivering and also tears in her eyes. Nick was stunned. Judy grabbed his whistle and blew as hard as she could. They wolf whimpered as he heard the crazy loud and high pitched sound.

"GO!" Judy ordered. Nick sprinted and dumped the basket over the wolf's head. The wolf whined with pain as Judy tied him against the wall. Pointing the gun at the wolf, Nick said slowly with a really deep voice, "You are under arrest for causing public unrest, attempted murder of a police officer and processing a gun." ending off with a snarl. The wolf kept quiet.

After Judy asked for backup, Nick brought Judy to a private spot.

"Um, carrots?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you worried..."

"It's fine. I'm glad you're okay."

"T-Thanks... for saving my life."

Nick was teary now. Never had he cried in such a long time. He felt stupid for risking his life and almost losing it so quickly. Suddenly, he felt warmness. Something he never felt in so long. He realized Judy was kissing him. It caught him off guard, but he relented and kissed back.

"I don't want you to be hurt." Judy said. "Physically and emotionally."

"I promise I'll never do anything that dumb again," Nick said, wiping a tear.

"I love you, you dumb fox."

"I love you too, my sly bunny."

With that, they leaned in for a long kiss.

 **YAY I DID IT! Much better and more content. I have my exams soon, so bear with me yo? I'll try my best to write as much as I can. Anyways, I'll be doing a entire redo on "Meeting the parents Part 1". I didn't mention Gideon Grey either, so yeah. I have a tumblr too! It's xxsgjunxx, and do follow me! See you!**

 _ **-SGJun**_

 _ **(aka Junyi/OliverTheFox)**_


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the Family Part 1

"Hey Judy, how are you today?"

"I'm fine, thanks! Remember what special event it is today? =:3

"Huh?"

"Nick! =:("

"I was kidding fluff! We're going to bunnyburrow, I remember that."

"Glad that you remembered. See you at the train station! =:)"

"See ya!"

Nick put down his phone and sighed. He knew about Judy's parents, and how they had a horrible fox background and history. Nick dug into the closet and pulled out the red T-Shirt he wore for his first date with Judy, which he also remembers that amazing kiss they had.

Judy got to the station first. She was still, listening to Gazelle's "Try Everything". She listens to this song practically whenever she travels. Suddenly, something or someone patted her back. Not thinking who it is, she used her karate style punch and punched the person who she thought was a pervert.

"Hey J- OOOOF!" Nick stumbled back at the impact, almost falling into the tracks.

Seeing what she assumed was a pervert was actually Nick, Judy let out a short shriek.

"Oh my gosh... Nick? Are you okay?" Judy asked, helping him up.

"Ugh... Yeah... I guess. Be careful next time fluff." Nick said as he gave a quick kiss to Judy.

Kissing has been pretty common for the both of them ever since the date. They love each other deeply. But right now, what concerns them is about whether their parents would agree to the strange relationship.

As the train came, Judy looked up at Nick and smiled.

"This is gonna be fun, right?"

"Not sure about that, carrots. Maybe for you meeting your siblings, yes. But in actually thinking of how to make a good impression on your parents."

"Nick, just say you're vegetarian. They won't freak out after they know that."

"Judy, I AM vegetarian. And I'm gonna say the blueberries in your farm are the best!" Nick said, thinking about the amazing taste of the farm's blueberries.

"He likes people who talk to him, too. So that should be helpful."

"Cmon. You know anything you say is always helpful."

Judy smiled. The train finally stopped, revealing the shiny, golden doors. Nick was pretty excited, actually. He never took a long distance transit train before in his life. When they got on, Judy dragged Nick into the capsule area, designed for medium-sized animals like Judy. Nick could fit in, but he had to sit. Throughout the ride, Judy slept in Nick's arms and Nick enjoyed the scenery throughout the whole ride.

"Bunnyburrow station." The speakers announced. Nick, not wanting to disturb Judy, carried her out of the train.

"Hey, fluff... Which way to your home?" Nick whispered as dozens of bunny kits stared at him. He felt a surge of panic.

Judy yawned and got out of Nick's arms.

"This whole place is my home, Nick. Oh hey, there Jackie! You too Poogie... Uh... I can't remember the rest."

Nick giggled. The kids ran towards Judy, screaming "JUUUUUUUUDDDDYYYYYY!" Before crashing into her, making her lose balance and fall to her bottom.

"Hey little people, meet Nick, my best friend!" Judy said, giving Nick a little smirk.

Nick knew what would have happened. He stood rooted in the ground for some reason.

Millions of bunnies swarmed him, at least that's what he thought. The next thing he knew, he was struggling to even breathe.

"Hey, Uncle Nick? Are you Judy's boyfriend?"

"Do you have a car?"

"What's your favorite color?"

He managed to get his head up before screaming for help. Stu and Bonnie came, knowing that Nick and Judy had come. Stu was still wary of foxes, so he bought the fox taser, just in case. When the couple came, Stu shouted :

"Alright, kids! Get back to the barn. Be nice to your guest!"

"Awww..." The kids groaned, reluctantly walking off.

"Ah, Mr. Wilde, how are you?"

"Thank your the concern, I'm fine. Just Nick would do really. So Mr. Hopps, yes?" Nick asked, getting to his feet. Stu already felt better. He realized Nick was a loyal and kind person already.

"Ah no, Stu would be fine. Want to come in for a drink?"

"Love to. I'm a vegetarian too, for Judy's sake." Nick said, winking towards Judy.

"I see." Stu smiled at the generous fox.

"So, Nick Wilde, am I right?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Hopps. It's actually Nicolas Wilde, but everyone calls me Nick."

"I see. Call me Bonnie, please. No need to be formal."

"I am, ever since I became a police officer," Nick said, smiling.

Everyone met in the barn, while Judy and Nick exchanged stories with her parents. Nick talked about how he had been able to step up from a con artist to a police officer. He said how much he loved Judy, and how it changed his life positively. Instead of being shocked that they were in love, Stu and Bonnie were actually glad that Judy not only made someone's life better, she also got a respectable and honest mate.

"WELL! It's almost lunchtime! Do you want to see Gideon?" Stu suggested.

"Gideon?" Nick raised an eyebrow. "Who's he?" Judy looked down guiltily.

"Ah! He is the fox who loves baking! He does the best blueberry pie! You two can go there for lunch, we got some kids to take care of..." Stu said, nodding towards Bonnie as they rushed off the stop the crazy bunch of kids running towards their carrot field for no apparent reason.

"Judy..." Nick was slightly hurt. Judy never told him that she had a fox friend.

"Nick... It's not how it looks like... He's just a friendly fox... Except..." Judy's voice trailed off, remembering what Gideon did to her when she was younger.

Nick was suspicious. "Except...?"

Judy sighed. She knew Nick would find out one way or another. "He used to be a bully, and I was trying to defend my friends when he..." Judy got worried. "scratched me."

Nick gasped. He was surprised that Judy did not tell him about Gideon. He was furious.

"Why didn't you tell me?! I would beat him up, that little piece of sh-"

"NICK!" Judy screamed. Nick was stunned. "Gideon changed... He isn't like this anymore. He even apologized! Please... This is why I didn't want to mention Gideon... I knew you would react like this." Now Nick felt guilty.

"Look, carrots. I'm sorry. I didn't know... I promise I won't overreact when we get to Gideon's place." Nick said apologetically. Judy smiled. She gave a quick kiss to Nick and led the way. Nick blushed furiously.

"Ah, see who it is! Jude the dude!" Gideon chuckled as he saw the duo. Judy waved and Nick gave a forced smile.

"Hi Gideon! This is Nick, my future husband," Judy said excitedly. Nick nearly scowled just looking at Gideon.

"Fox and bunny? That's new! Don't get me wrong, hehe!" Gideon said, chuckling. Again.

"Nick loves blueberries, and you make the best blueberry pie in town! We're here to have lunch anyways, so can you make 2 pies?"

"Sure! I-I'll do it now!" Gideon said, rushing into the kitchen. Nick relaxed. He had to admit, Gideon was kinda charming.

A few moments later, Gideon came out with two hot pies. The aroma caught Nick's nose, and he could not stop drooling. Judy noticed Nick's face and laughed.

Nick was hesitant to try it, but he couldn't resist the delicious looking pie.

"One small bit... Just one..." Nick thought to himself.

As the cream touched his tongue, he could feel the sweet, delicious sensation. Before he knew it, he was eating the entire pie. It was amazing. Gideon smiled, realising how much Nick liked his pie.

"So, was it good?"

"Do you need an answer?" Nick asked jokingly, with a smug smile stuck on his face.

Gideon chuckled. As the duo finished the crumbs, Nick shook Gideon's hand.

"Thanks for the pie, Giddy," Nick said.

"Heh. I like that nickname," Gideon said, chuckling again.

When they got back to the farm, Stu and Bonnie sat down. Their eyes show that they have been discussing something. Very important.

"Nick, you are the best fox I've wee met in the world! In fact, lemme call you son." Stu said, smiling.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you guys got married, though" Bonnie said.

Nick and Judy looked at each other, blushing. So it was that.

"Alright, Daddy and Mommy! Well, we gotta get going soon!. Love you guys!" Judy said, awkwardly. She hugged her parents and Nick gave Stu and Bonnie a kiss on their back of their palm. Stu and Bonnie giggled.

"See you soon, Stu," Nick said, giving a hug to Stu and Bonnie. "You too, Bonnie."

As the train left, they both waved goodbye.

 **I edited it. Yes I did. Thank you for reading and have a nice day.**

 _ **-SGJun (aka Junyi)**_


	4. Chapter 2: Meeting the Family Part 2

Nick woke up in his scruffy bed, scratching his head. He slammed the blaring alarm clock and got to his feet. Today was the day where Judy meets Nick's family. He never told her that his father was a complete whore, and left the family after getting a job offer. Just thinking of him made Nick bring up emotions of anger and sadness. He saw the pain his mother wore when she realised her lover left her. Nick also remembered how much his mother loved him- buying him clothes, food, and even the scouts uniform. He was on the verge of crying when his phone suddenly rang.

"Hello? Is this my little fluff?"

"Hey, Nick! I'm like at your place already, so you wanna come already?"

"Yeah, just hold on a second. I'll get changed."

"Alright. See you downstairs!"

Nick put his phone down and rummaged through his closet (again) and found a nice yellow shirt, the one he wore when he last met his mother. It's not that he didn't love his mother, he just didn't have time. He had work and money issues, and his mother is retired.

Judy saw Nick coming down and rushed to him. Giving him a big hug, Judy looked up and smiled.

"Ready to go you dumb fox?"

"Yep."

They flagged a taxi and got in...

When they got to Nick's apartment, Judy immediately realised how simple Nick's mother had lived. When they entered, all she noticed was a table, two chairs, a kitchen and a bed. No TVs, paintings or whatsoever.

Clanging was heard from the kitchen.

"Oh hello my little boy scout!" Nick mother came, hugging his dear son.

"Hi, mom." Nick blushed.

"Ah! You must be Judy! Nick has been always talking about y-"

"Hehe. Ignore her..." Nick was now as red as a tomato.

Judy just smiled. She knew Nick cared for her and she cared for him as well.

"Ah! Judy, my dear. It's nice to meet you! My name is Mary." Mary said, paws out.

Judy shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too, Mary. My full name is actually Judith Hopps. Everyone calls me Judy."

Mary smiled. "What would you like? Do you like tea?"

"Personally, I prefer coffee," Judy said with a smile.

"I see, I assume you want the same, Nick?"

"Yes please."

Mary smiled and walked into the kitchen. Nick's face suddenly turned dark.

"What's wrong?" Judy asked with a concerned look.

"I've never seen her smile ever since my father left..." Nick said with a quiver in his tone. He was about to cry. Judy was concerned, very concerned. She had never imagined that a sly, outgoing fox like Nick would cry. Taking advantage of the time, Judy pulled Nick in for a kiss. Nick was surprised but soon gave in.

"Oooh! So you guys are dating!" Mary said, appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

Nick pulled away from the kiss quickly but also kind of reluctantly.

"Heh... Yeah. I hope you don't mind it." Nick said, with hope in his eyes.

"Are you kidding? Of course, I'm okay with that! Look at my son, he's in love!" Mary teased.

"Mom..." Nick blushed.

"Nick is in llloooove!" Mary teased, making the both of them blush.

"Mom, you are still sly as ever," Nick said, breaking a smile. He was actually glad that his mother got her happiness back.

They sat down in the living room and talked for about an hour. They talked about their adventure, and how they saved each other's butt.

"Alright guys, it's almost lunchtime! You two lovebirds should go out for lunch!" Mary said.

"Mary, do you want to come with us?" Judy asked.

"Oh no! It's rude to interfere someone's date!" Mary teased, chuckling.

"Well if that's the case, we'll see you again soon mom," Nick said, giving his mother a hug and a kiss.

"I can't thank you enough for changing my son's life around, Judy," Mary smiled, giving Judy a hug.

As the duo left, Mary locked the door and sighed. She was happy that Judy was there for Nick, but she was still very sad that her lover, Smith Wilde, left her without a warning. She looked at the picture of her and Nick when he was young. She smiled. Maybe it was time for a change and to accept the truth.

 **HEY GUYS! I'M _SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO_ SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING LIKE IN A MONTH! I had my violin exam and the next thing I know, I have my piano exam in 1 week. So I will be posting regularly after my piano exam. AT LEAST once a week. I promise the next few chapters will be action packed and not boring ol' meet the parents and stuff like that. Yeah, see you guys! :D**

 **-SGJun**

 **aka Junyi**


	5. Chapter 3: Officer Down

It was another day of work. At least that was what Nick thought. He sat on his desk, his legs on the table. His fluffy partner glared at him. Judy, the grey, always optimistic bunny was staring at Nick with that purple eyes, giving him the I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you-don't-get-your-feet-off-the-table look. Nick took a glance at Judy and gave her a small and quick smirk.

"You know you love me," Nick said.

"I hate you," Judy sneered.

"I love you too," Nick joked. Before he knew it, Judy threw a pen right into his face.

"Ouch." Nick groaned, putting his feet down. Judy made a small victory smile and smirked.

"That'll teach you a lesson to never mess with your bunny." Judy warned, jokingly.

Suddenly, a low and thunderous voice was heard.

"WILDE! HOPPS! IN MY OFFICE NOW!"

"Chief buff buff is mad, let's go, carrots." Nick got his butt off his chair and shoulders hunched, walked towards Bogo's office. Judy just followed behind.

"Officers, there is a drug war going on in Eastwood lane 3, get your riot gear. A swat team will go with you." Bogo told them.

The duo looked at each other. They had never worn riot gears before, and only used real guns once during their training. They could tell this was serious. They got into their riot gear and jumped into the SWAT truck. Nick and Judy were both sweating. From heat, fear and also due to the weight of the riot gear. Judy had a MP5, a full auto submachine gun due to her size. Nick had a M4, a bigger assault rifle, full auto too. They had smoke, pepper and flash bang grenades.

"Alright team SWAT, move out!" A voice was heard from the doors of the truck. The commander was a wolf, named Martian. As they exited the truck, they could immediately smell, I mean smell, how bad the situation was. There were smoke everywhere, and there were screaming and gunshots heard everywhere.

"Judy," Nick said. Judy looked at him, seriously. Ever since their first date, Nick had always called her by nicknames such as "Fluff", "Cottontail" and the most famous "Carrots". Saying her name meant he was serious. "I just wanted to tell that I love you. I know this is not the time, but I'm afraid if something happens to either of us, now is the only chance..." Nick said with a shivering tone. Judy had never seen Nick like this before. "I love you too." was all she could say. Since they were in their helmets, they settled on a long hug.

"Move it!" Martian shouted as they started storming the area. "Try not to kill them, shoot them in the legs when possible. Then arrest them. But do it if you need to." Martian said, moving in. Judy and Nick's hearts were pounding.

"THE COPS ARE HERE!" One of the gang members shouted. In a split second, bullets were whizzing past them. They took down several gang members on one side. Many were wounded, and some were already lying on the ground in a pool blood, motionless. A gang was taken down, but the other gang was still opening fire. "Split up! Jackson and Andrew, go to the left! Kevin and Terrence, take the middle with me!" Martian shouted. "Nick and Judy, go to the right." They nodded and went to their separate ways.

As Nick and Judy were moving, a bullet whizzed past.

"Holy shit..." Nick swore under his breath as he took cover behind a wall. Judy reloaded. Suddenly, Judy heard one of the gang member in the open reloading. She took the opportunity and went out of cover. She shot the gangster in the head, as the blood squirted out of his head like a rotten tomato. She felt a shiver down her spine. She never killed someone so cold-blooded before. Suddenly, she could feel that something was wrong. Nick was screaming at her something that she couldn't make out. She tried to move her legs, and realised that she couldn't. Judy looked down and saw a bullet hole at her waist. The bullet penetrated through her kevlar. "Fuck..." she swore softly as she inspected the wound. Nick was crying and screaming for help. Judy felt her whole body go numb, and felt really tired. She felt light and closed her eyes. She muttered the words "I love you" before passing out. Nick on the other hand was begging her to stay awake. Seeing Judy's motionless body, he felt a feeling of dread. His felt a kind of energy that he never felt before. The inside of his body was painful. It was unbearable. He cried and cried, screaming for Judy to wake up. He got out of cover and shot down the remaining gangsters. He slouched beside Judy's limp body and applied pressure to her wound.

"Please don't leave me... Please..." Nick cried over his tears. He heard footsteps and it was the SWAT team with the paramedics. Nick tried to listen for a pulse. There was none. He felt hopeless. He was lost. The last thing he remember is screaming and kicking as Judy's body was carried to the ambulance. He passed out from exhaustion.

The next day, he found himself in a room. He got up and frantically looked for Judy. Nick realised he was in a hospital. He opened the door and entered a room with the sign "Judith Hopps". Inside, he could see Judy, sound asleep. He hoped that she was alive. He rushed to her side, and took care of her for the next 2 days when she was in a coma. He went out to buy things for her, praying that she was okay.

Judy remember falling down a endless fall, memories flushing back as she opened her eyes. She was Nick sitting on a chair beside her bed. Nick was asleep. It was 2pm.

"Nick..?"

Nick's head jerked up. He saw Judy awake and gave a her a hug. She felt warmth. She was back. She was happy that she was still here.

"You fell into a coma for 2 days, Judy." Nick said, giving her a solemn look. He was hurt internally and emotionally. Nick looked tired but happy at the same time.

"I'm sorry... I didn't stop you in time..." Nick said, on the verge of crying.

"Nick... It's my fault. I was a dumb enough to get out of cover to take down just one person." Judy was crying too. She knew that she had made Nick sad and uncomfortable.

Nick wiped his tears and took out a box. He let out a sigh.

"Judy. I know this is not the perfect time. But right now, we are alone. I just cannot imagine to lose you anymore." Nick said, biting his lip.

"When I say you motionless, I felt dread. I realised that I couldn't live without you. Judith Hopps..." He said, opening the box.

"Will you marry me?"

Judy's eyes turned wide. She was overjoyed and happy. She never expected this at all. Deep down, she was jumping for joy.

"Nicolas Wilde, yes I will!" Judy said, voice shaking. They leaned in for a long kiss, letting the bliss take over.

"I love you, my dumb fox"

"I love you too, my sly bunny." With that, they leaned in for another kiss.


	6. Chapter 4: The Collar Part 1

Nick was running. He didn't know what was going on. There was an angry bunny running behind him, and there was an urge to run inside him. He didn't know why he was running in the first place. He looked back and saw a grey-furred bunny with purple eyes, chasing him. What the hell was going on, he asked himself. All he remembered was him, his dad and his horrible childhood. Right. And the collar.

The collar started 2 years before Nick was born. It was when Mayor Swinton, the mayor pig, ordered all predators to wear a collar . When one gets angry with a prey, the collar would shock it, forcing the animal to calm down. When one turns five, their parents would be issued the collar to put it on their child. All predators would have to wear it. If removed, the predator would be jailed and put on another collar and a tracking device.

Nick was running still, as fast as he could. They were now in a forest, with the crazy grey rabbit still behind him. He suddenly felt a shock and stumbled and crashed head first into a tree.

"You have the right to stay silent." The grey rabbit said, putting on a handcuff onto the orange fox. Nick groaned. He did set up a park for predators to let loose and have fun. But he also removed the collar. The collar would shock the predator even when it gets excited.

"Hey, easy there, please," Nick grunted as the bunny grabbed Nick up to her chest.

"So, why did the ZPD assign me to catch you?" the bunny asked. Nick laughed. She didn't even know why she was chasing him?

"Well, I set up a park for predators and..." Nick said, his grin turning into a frown. "I removed their collars."

The grey rabbit stood there placing Nick to the ground. "Why?"

Nick looked down. He started to feel lost.

"Well, I can't tell why Mayor Swinton wanted all predators to wear this fucking collar," Nick said, looking down at his. "I can't bear to see little kids sulking at a corner, where they were supposed to be running around, having fun. Did you know that the collar shocks us even when we are excited or elated?"

The grey bunny was dumbstruck. She didn't know Nick was doing illegal acts for a good cause.

"I'm- I'm sorry... I didn't know..." the bunny said as she un-cuffed Nick, offering to help him up, which he accepted.

"As I was saying, the carnival was for predators to have fun and let loose without the fear of getting shocked. I built it underground, so before they left they had to wear their collars back on. Anyways, I'm Nicolas Wilde, but call me Nick."

"Judith Hopps, but everyone calls me Judy." the grey bunny said, shaking hands.

"Right. So, a bunny cop? First time I've heard of that." Nick said with a smirk.

"Yep. First rabbit officer." Judy said proudly. She wasn't in her uniform though, she was in her ZPD t-shirt. It was light blue, and it fitted pretty well with her purple eyes, thought Nick.

"Well, where the heck are we though?" Nick asked.

"I chased you from Saharah square to here. You've got some stamina though." Judy joked.

"Har. Har." Nick laughed sarcastically. He looked around as they walked towards the city. Judy noticed Nick looking down and looking very hurt.

20 years ago-

"Alright son, here's the place!" John Wilde, Nick's father said, pointing to an abandoned shop. "We'll set up a shop called 'Wilde and son'!" John said, rubbing his son's head. Nick giggled. "Well, let's get a loan!" John said, heading towards a loaning agency. A few hours later, they come out of another shop, unsuccessful. They already tried 34 shops, which rejected them all.

"Nick?"

Nick jolted back to reality. He looked at the bunny.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Judy said, placing her paw on Nick's shoulder.

Nick looked down at the bunny, raising an eyebrow.

"Promise?"

"I can swear if you want..."

"Promise is okay."

"Okay, I promise." Judy looked up, smiling.

Before they knew it, they were already entering the city...

 **HEY GUYS! Here I am, once again delaying BECAUSE OF MY GODDAMN EXAMS. Sorry anyways, and hoped you enjoyed it. I'm working with nanothefox on tumblr on a secret project (Tsk tsk!) so do follow me! Till the next chapter, CIAO!**

 _ **-OliverTheFox**_

 _ **(aka SGJun/Junyi)**_


	7. Chapter 4: The Collar Part 2

As the duo stepped into the city, Judy beamed.

"We're now in Zootopia."

"I know that, carrots," Nick said, rolling his eyes.

"Already giving nicknames, huh?" Judy said teasingly.

'I give nicknames to everyone, fluff," Nick said, smirking.

"Right. NICKnames." Judy said with a chuckle. Nick looked at her. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

"So, now that you have a stupid fox criminal in your hands, what are you gonna do with me?" Nick asked.

"I'll let you stay in my apartment, then I'll see what I can do to object to the collars," Judy said, smiling.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps from behind. Nick turned around, seeing a lamb holding a gun, charging towards Judy.

"Judy!"

Judy was too late. By the time she turned around, the bullet was already whizzing towards her head.

"Shit..." Judy expected herself to be dead already, but instead, she saw an orange fox lying in a pool of blood, with a bullet wound to his chest.

"NICK!" Judy screamed. She pulled out her tranquilizer gun and shot the lamb in the head. The lamb fell onto the ground, sleeping.

"Fuck... It hurts like hell... The collar is stinging me already..." Nick said, shivering and also spitting blood when speaking.

"Stay with me," Judy said, her voice shivering as well. "I'll bring you back to bunnyburrow."

Nick's head was spinning. "Bunnyburrow..?" was the only thing he could mutter before letting the pain engulf him.

"Urrgh..." Nick groaned as he got up. He looked around. He was in a large room with bunny wallpapers. "What the hell..."

A wave of bunnies was already swarming him. Before Nick knew it, he was struggling for air. Hundreds of bunnies were stepping on him.

"Hey, Mr. Fox! Do you have a car?"

"Do you like ice-cream?"

"What's your favourite colour?"

"KIDS! OFF!" A voice rang out. It was Stu.

"Awwww..." The kids groaned as they backed off.

Nick gulped. So he WAS in bunnyburrow.

"Hi, I assume you're Nick? Judy had told me everything about you when she brought you back..." Stu said, his voice still shivering a bit. He had a fear of foxes.

"Yes... I'm Nick Wilde," Nick said, smiling sincerely, offering his paw. Stu hesitated before shaking his hand. Nick sensed his fear.

"If you're afraid, I understand... I do look kinda intimidating," Nick said, trying not to sound hurt.

"I-I'm sorry..." Stu stammered. As he walked out of the room, he looked back and smiled.

"Thanks for saving my daughter."

Nick felt warm. "You're welcome," was the only thing he could think of saying. Just then, Judy burst through the door. She ran and hugged Nick.

"Nick! I'm so sorry... I-I didn't want you hurt..." Judy said in tears, stammering. Nick felt a lump in his throat.

"It-it's fine... I'm just glad that I managed to get you out unhurt." Nick said, voice quivering.

Judy was still crying. "I-I thought I would lose you, Nick... I know we only met 2 days ago, but I-I-" Judy covered her mouth.

Nick felt even warmer. He did like the bunny, that's for sure.

"Shh..." he cooed, comforting Judy. "I like you too." Judy smiled and wiped her tears.

"Hey, follow me," Judy said, pulling Nick up. Nick felt a sharp pain in his chest and groaned a bit.

"Whoops, sorry..." Judy apologized as she helped Nick to the house's basement.

"Okay okay... Stop here. What the hell are we doing here?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow.

Before he knew it, he felt something. Something that could not be described in words. He felt free. Just, free. He looked down. The collar was gone. Judy had taken it off.

Nick actually felt happiness after so long. He went up and hugged Judy.

"How can a bunny like you ever trust a dumb fox... like me?" Nick said, eyes tearing up.

"Because you're special..." came the reply.

All of a sudden, Nick felt the world spinning, again.


	8. Chapter 4: The Collar Part 3

Nick woke up, sweating and wet. He looked around. He was in his bed, with Judy in the other room. 2 months ago, Judy and Nick decided that their relationship cannot last as a secret to the ZPD for any longer. Judy announced that Nick and her would be moving to another apartment, together. They got a 4 room flat, the master bedroom for bonding time and the other two rooms for sleeping. Although, they are together, Nick had never thought of sleeping with Judy.

"What the heck...?" Nick rubbed his head. Apparently, it was a dream, half happy and half horrifying. For now, Nick decided to consider it as a nightmare. He looked at his clock. 4am. Great.

The problem was, it seemed so real. It felt as if Nick was there for 26 years. He remembered every single detail. In his dream, he forgot everything. It was a weird feeling. A feeling of dread.

"Judy...?" Nick whispered, as he entered Judy's room. Judy groaned and opened her eyes sleepily. "You called my name... What's wrong, slick?" Judy said, tired but teasing.

"I... I had a dream. I don't know how to describe it, a nightmare or a sweet dream or what... It just seemed so real." Nick said, biting his lip.

"You better hurry up, normal mammals forget their dream in less than 5 minutes after they wake up," Judy said, sitting up.

"So, it started off, with the tame collar... It's a collar that all predators had to wear when they turn 8." Nick explained. "I set up a theme park, where I removed collars so that predators could enjoy rides without getting hurt-"

"Wait. How does "the collar" work?" Judy interrupted.

"Hmm. I forgot to say that... It shocks the predator when he or she gets mad with a prey, but it shocks them when they get excited too..." Nick said, memories of the dream flushing back.

"So anyways, you were assigned by the ZPD to hunt me down as I was removing collars, which was obviously illegal. But you didn't. Instead of arresting me, you let me go, and even offered to help me..." Nick said, voice cracking a bit.

"And then... It happened..." Nick's eyes were watery. "This sheep. It was Bellwether, and she was a cop hater I guess. She got a real gun. The gun similar to the one she shot me with using the blueberry at the museum. Only this time... It was a real bullet." Nick said, tears streaming down his face.

Judy hugged Nick. She couldn't bear seeing Nick like this anymore. Nick had emotional attacks more often now, and the only way to comfort him was hugging and consoling. "Did I die? Was that why you are crying?" Nick sobbed even loudly. Judy gulped. "Shit Judy, now you made it worse." she thought.

"No you didn't... Neither of us did. But I took the bullet... I didn't want to be a hero or anything, but I seriously thought you cared about me in the dream. Something told me that. It hit me in the chest, and yeah there... there was a lot of blood." Nick was sobbing in between words right now. Judy couldn't help seeing Nick so hurt. She leaned her head against Nick's chest, and started cooing. "It's fine... I'm here"

"Anyways," Nick said, calming a little but still sobbing. "You took Bellwether down and bought me back to bunnyburrow. You took care of me while I was in a coma... You know I had the collar right?" Judy nodded. She knew he was serious. "But the pain... It felt so real... When I woke up, you hugged me. Just like right now..." Nick managed to crack a smile. "You bought me to you're basement and removed the collar." Nick was feeling even warmer now.

"I had to say it... It was 'I would never hurt you', and you said, 'I know you wouldn't' before we hugged and I-I woke up from the dr- dre- dr" Nick couldn't continue. He was already making himself hurt too much. But he felt better that he could share it with someone. Judy was still hugging Nick. She was touched by his kindness and bravery, even though it was just a dream. She nuzzled Nick's muzzle, and wiped his tears.

"Of course I know that." Judy said in a soothing voice. Nick's sobs subsided as he smiled back. "If anyone, ever, dares to hurt you, I swear to god I will rip the shit out of them." Nick said, stopping his sobbing, but voice still shivering.

"I know that, you dumb dumb fox." Judy said, pushing Nick to her bed. Nick was taken aback. "Am I about to have something I've always wanted with the best bunny in the world?" Nick asked, with Judy stripping him off.

"Not just the best. Your bunny." Judy said, before kissing him passionately. Nick did not pull back. Before they knew it, they were making love for the rest of the morning.

 **Guys. If I could, I would. I'm 14, and not the kind who will describe how the sex would look like. Anyways, I swear you guys would love the next chapter.** **I swear to god** **. It's a surprise. A big big surprise. Oh yes. Anyways gotta go back to homework lol. See you!**

 _ **-OliverTheFox**_

 _ **(aka Junyi/xxSGJunxx)**_


	9. Chapter 5: First Sex (NSFW)

**-WARNING! CONTAINS NSFW AND SEXUAL CONTENT-**

Nick ran his hands down Judy's hips. It was soft and warm. Nick pulled the bunny closer to his hips and purred. Judy, the grey bunny, giggled.

"Aww. Nick. Back to your mood?" Judy joked.

"Good as ever," Nick said, kissing Judy's head. Nick purred once more, louder. He started to whisper something.

"What are you saying?" Judy asked.

"Inter-Spicies have one out of a thousand chance to have offsprings, Judy," Nick said, eyes darting.

"That's a LOT of tries, isn't it?" Judy joked. Nick smirked back as he stripped off his undergarment. He then went on and take Judy's one off. Judy went warm.

"Nick... I've never done this before..." Judy said, blushing.

"I've never done it before either," Nick said, kissing Judy in the lips. Nick stretched his legs and got it in between Judy's hips.

"Is it... Big?" Judy asked, blushing like crazy. Nick smiled.

"I'm considered medium sized," Nick said, revealing his genital. Nick smirked as Judy gasped. "Heh. Look at my bunny. All surprised. Ready?"

"Umm..." Judy muttered. "I'll take that as a yes," Nick said, pushing down.

Judy felt her whole body shiver at first. It hurt a little, but after a while, it became amazing. Nick reminded himself to slow down, and not to push too hard. Before they knew it, they were running out of breath.

"Oh my god... That was good," Judy said, panting. "You know it." Nick answered, also out of breath.

Judy glanced at Nick's dick. _Damn._ She thought. It was huge. And red. Before she knew it, Nick spun around and got on top of her again.

"Ready for round two?" Nick smirked.

"Ready as ever." Judy said, nose twitching a little.

As Nick's penis slipped into Judy's vagina, Judy moaned in pleasure. Nick smiled at the bunny, absolutely enjoying herself. Judy shivered as she felt the penis got quite deep. She gave a tiny shriek and Nick pulled back.

"Shit, are you okay?" Nick asked worriedly. Judy decided to act like she was hurt. Just to tease him a little. Nick scurried to her side and started apologising. Before Nick knew it, Judy pushed him down and kissed him. Nick felt like he was the prey now. Nick growled playfully and turned around. Judy whined in defeat.

"Nick. Faster." Judy pleaded. Nick smirked. He went slowly, and then faster. And faster. Judy felt something strange. But at the same time blissful. Her pupils shrank as she screamed in glee. Nick scrambled back at the sudden reaction.

"What the fuck was that?" Nick asked, panting. Judy laughed. "I don't know. It felt so good though," she said, putting her panties back on. Nick put his trousers on as well and they sat down on the bed together.

"Nick, that was the best sex I've ever had... Although it is my first," Judy said, poking Nick playfully. The fox looked down at her and smiled. "Thanks Judy. You made me feel better after that dream."

Judy smiled back. "You sure do know how to make a bunny happy."

"Ahem. It's MY bunny," Nick said sarcastically, before planting a kiss on Judy's neck. Judy giggled awkwardly. It tickles. Nick then used his teeth to groom Judy's chest, marking her.

"You know how I mark you?" Judy teased Nick. Before he could react, Judy started tickling Nick. Nick howled and laughed like crazy. Thank god the neighbours were out for vacation.

"Mercy... Mercy my dumb bun- AHAHAH-" Nick pleaded as Judy titled his more vigorously. When Judy saw tears in Nick eyes, she decided it was enough.

"Thank you..." Nick said sarcastically, wiping his tear away. They laid down and Nick wrapped his arms around Judy.

"Love you, Judy."

"You too, Nick."

With that, Nick hugged Judy tighter as they cuddled in for the rest of the morning.


	10. Chapter 6 : Nightmare

"Mmmph!" Judy grunted as the duo fell down to the pit in the museum. Nick grunted in pain from the impact, as the sheep came forward with the gun.

Judy cocked her head up. "What are you going to do to me? Kill me?!" she said, worried and angry.

Bellwether laughed evilly. She took the gun, took out the blueberry and loaded it with a Night Howler. Judy and Nick gasped. Their plan failed.

"Not you." Bellwether smirked smugly. "Him."

Nick tried to dodge the bullet, but it struck him. As he tumbled backwards, Judy began to panic.

"NICK! YOU HAVE TO FIGHT IT!" Judy scram. She went forward to Nick, hoping he was okay. Nick turned around and growled. He wasn't Nick anymore. He was a fox. A savage fox. Nick went on all fours and charged at Judy. She managed to get to a corner, but Nick trapped her in the end.

"Bye bye, bunny." Bellwether said, with mock sorrow.

Nick growled, and snapped Judy's neck. Judy felt the pain, and blood splattered everywhere. Nick started to tear her stomach off.

"NICK! NICK PLEASE! Nick... No..." Judy said, screaming and then turning into whimpers.

"JUDY!" Nick said as he shook the crazy, screaming and kicking bunny up from his bed.

"N-nick?" Judy was still shivering, shaken from the nightmare. Nick sighed. Judy then relaxed, and sat on the bed.

"Judy... What's wrong? Nightmare?" Nick asked, concerned.

"Yeah... It was the time at the museum..." Judy said, choking from tears. Nick rubbed her head gently. He hated to see his bunny crying.

"Y-You got hit by a night howler, and you..." Judy got cut off, before croaking the two words. "Kill me."

Nick was slightly taken aback. He didn't expect the nightmare to impact Judy so much. He kissed Judy's forehead gently. and looked seriously into Judy's eyes.

"Judy, look. Never, in a million years, would I hurt you." he said, wiping Judy's tears off. "Not till the day I die. Maybe not even then."

Judy smiled. She knew how much Nick cared about her, and how much she loved him too. She dove into Nick's chest and hugged him. Nick smiled, seeing Judy coming back to herself.

"Alright, alright... You bunnies, so emotional," Nick said teasingly, with the signature smug look stuck on his face. Judy started tickling him and Nick howled in laughter, just like last time. "That's what you get for teasing me!" Judy said. laughing and tickling Nick more vigorously. After a while of laughter and moaning (And pleading), Judy stopped. Nick took the opportunity and pounced on Judy, revealing his sharp teeth. He then showed the snapping motion, scaring the shit out of Judy.

"Okay okay... I won't do it again," Judy pleaded, half teasing half scared. Nick opened his mouth and faked snapped Judy's neck, before grazing his teeth on Judy's neck. Judy moaned in delight. As the duo sighed and tucked in for bed, Nick smiled and kissed Judy in the lips one last time.

"Sweet dreams, fluff."

"You too, slick."


End file.
